White Blank Page
by AWomanDriver
Summary: Upstairs in the quiet house the red-leather book sat under a pillow in a room that used to belong to a girl; a who once defeated not just a king but a kingdom, a girl who thought her past among the Labyrinth was behind her, a girl who thought wrong. I love Jareth/Sarah fics but I don't like seeing Sarah as a simpering damsel who just lets Jareth seduce her. So, I'm doing it my way.
1. Prologue

My second attempt at a Labyrinth fic. I'm so sorry I failed terribly at finishing my first one. I still hate myself for it. This one will hopefully go much smoother and without my hard-drive frying. Some of this story is gathered from song lyrics. See White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons. But I don't think it should be considered a songfic.

* * *

Three years after the words were spoken Sarah had turned eighteen and was living a normal life with a well guarded past. So sure that her step-mother Irene would send her to a hospital fifteen-year-old Sarah had kept quiet about her adventures among the mazes. Yet, she never doubted its existence or her sanity. Through the vanity mirror she kept in contact with the friends she has made always careful not to tread to closely to the magic and invite trouble into her life. Not even the babe, Toby, who had grown into a slightly chubby, mischievous toddler knew the wonderful tale of the Labyrinth. That was the one fairy-tale Sarah would not share with her young brother. And though she never detected anything but human about the child, she kept a watchful eye out for any goblin influences.

Most importantly since that fateful night when she foolishly wished her brother away to the Goblin City, Sarah had locked away the red-leather bound book in her bedside table. And there it stayed for three years.

Sarah had been accepted as a Psychology major to a state university. It was quite a drive from her father's house but it was just as far away from her family as she felt comfortable without seeming to flee. It was a good school and had accepted Sarah on academic achievement alone, but her extra-curricular activities (especially the state-wide competitions in acting) had ensured Sarah a full-ride scholarship.

On one summer morning Sarah Williams woke up abnormally sad. This was the last moving day. Soon she would be settled into a dorm room several hours drive from her childhood home. But that wasn't the most upsetting part of the day.

Irene respectfully allowed Sarah a last few moments alone in her bedroom before they finished packing.

Sarah unlocked the beside table and pulled the book to her chest. A haunting melody played in her mind as it often did. Sarah gazed at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her mirrored image copied her as she traced the gold-leaf lettering embossed on the cover of the book, her index finger stroking the flourished "L."

"Friends, I need you."

Her own image began to fade and soon the mirrors surface was replaced by a mass of orange fur. The mass shifted and Sarah choked back a happy sob at the sight of the innocent face of her friend Ludo. Sarah reached forward and braided her fingers in between the course fibers of hair. Ludo closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sarah's palm.

"Are the others nearby?"

The great mane bobbed. Sarah pulled her hand away as Ludo trodded off. Already she felt weak and drained grief. This was a necessity she told herself. Yet, it was a painful one.

From somewhere beyond the mirror Ludo returned, this time he sat back to make room for his remaining two brothers. Hoggle came first, waddling and jiggling with the weight of trinkets strung about his waist. There on his wrist was the same bracelet Sarah had given him in exchange for his help.

Unable to help herself Sarah broke one of her rules and reached beyond the mirror to wrap her arms around the dwarf's neck. Her hair crackled with magical energy and the aroma of spices buried themselves into her clothes, clinging as if for life.

"Sit back girl," Hoggle reprimanded. Though his tone was sharp his eyes were wet and his cheeks were red.

"Oh, Hoggle I'm so-

Sarah was cut off as a shaggy dog jumped halfway over through the mirror and bathed Sarah in affection. Atop the dog-steed was the final member of the party.

"Back, back I said," Sir Didymus ordered. Once he managed to settle back down he bowed. "My Lady and Brother in Arms."

"Sir Didymus," replied Sarah with a bow.

Hoggle stepped forward once more, elbowing the canine aside. "As you were saying, Sarah."

"Oh, I was just going to say how much I have missed you all. And how sorry I am that I haven't called in such a long time." Sarah bent her head in shame. There was more to the summons but she was having a difficult time convincing herself to say it.

"Friends miss Sarah." Ludo crooned in a voice strong enough to call the earth and gentle enough to break Sarah's heart. Tears long held back broke and swelled over the crests of her cheeks.

Sir Didymus took his hat off and held in his hands, working around the brim nervously.

"And what, my lady, may I ask brings us here today?"

"Well," Sarah started, swallowing past the lump in her throat, " it's so I can say goodbye."

The pain on their faces broke Sarah and she collapsed onto the vanity's chair.

Stubborn old Hoggle spoke first.

"So, it's home to this finally. Time to put us away like your toys and grow up."

"No, I would never do that to you. But I have to leave home. I am an adult now. And I want to get as far away from this magic as I can. I know you say The Go- that he hasn't been heard from or seen since that night, but I'm still scared. Scared for me and Toby. I'm starting a new chapter in my life. I can't have him in it.

The three beyond the mirror exchanged a knowing look. No one spoke for a while and a calm understanding settled around them. "My dear, we have been selfish keeping you so close to danger. We only fear you may begin to forget us," Sir Didymus whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it brothers," Sarah replied. "But I do need you to take this back with you." She extended the book for Sir Didymus to take, but as he reached for it Hoggle knocked the book aside sending it spinning underneath the bed.

"No! That thing must never come here. It has too much power. The King will- Jareth will come back for sure if that cursed book makes its way back. Keep it Sarah. Don't read it if you don't wish. But keep it out of danger and away from others." The mirror began to fade once more and she watched the trio retreating in stunned silence. "Don't look back," she heard Hoggle say, "Don't come back here."

Sarah pressed both hands to the cold glass. She wasn't ready for them to leave. The last thing she heard as her reflection returned was a voice.

_"Come back."_

Irene Williams heard her step-daughter crying and peeked into the room. Sarah was laying facedown on her bed. Irene sat beside her and ran her fingers through her hair the way she knew Toby liked her to.

"It's not like you can't ever come back. This will always be your home."

Sarah sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're right. I'm just being silly. Let's get these boxes to car."

Irene smiled and Sarah smiled back. Soon the car was packed and the Williams' started their four-hour drive to the campus.

Upstairs in the quiet house the red-leather book sat under a pillow in a room that used to belong to a girl; a who once defeated not just a king but a kingdom, a girl who thought her past among the Labyrinth was behind her, a girl who thought wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start

CH. 1- A New Start

Released from her teen awkwardness into a world of so many people and ideas that flowed over and through her Sarah reveled in the college experience. There was so much to do, Sarah felt she wanted to try everything. Irene laughed as Sarah excitedly listed all the clubs and groups available for joining.

"Of course I can't join the Vegans United, but how cool is it that there is a club for vegans?"

"Sarah, your father and I agree that its great that your so excited by all the possibilities but don't forget your their to learn. Our suggestion is that you focus on classes this first semester and see what you can handle and what free time you'll be willing to give up to group activities next semester. So you don't overwhelm yourself."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

The fall semester passed without too much trouble though Sarah kept dozing off in her History class. She made a couple of friends that she would sit with in the campus cafeteria and go shopping with on the weekends. One of the girls, Anna, had a car and offered to drive Sarah home for Winter Break.

Since leaving four months ago Sarah hadn't been back to her childhood home. She thanked Anna and stood in the front yard following the colomns on the front porch and along the beige siding to a window. She wondered if anything had changed, she had told her father and Irene it would be okay if they changed her room.

"Sarah!" Four-year-old Toby hurried down the stairs and ran into Sarah's legs burying his face into her jeans.

Sarah put her bags down to wrap her arms around the young boy. "I missed you so much," she told him.

"Did you put up that picture I drew you?" Toby asked lifting his face to look up at her. The picture in question was a finger painting Toby had made for her the day she had home. In the painting a long yellow stick figure with brown hair held a smaller red stick figure with yellow hair. The yellow stick-person had big blobs of blue paint on her cheeks.

"I sure did, kiddo," Sarah answered, "it's hanging over my desk back in my dorm right now. My roommate loves it too. She's an artist. She says you have great potential and she can't wait to meet you when you come to take me back to school."

"You have to go back," he whined, "But you just got here." Tears started to swell in his big blue eyes.

"Oh no sweetie, I'll be here for a few weeks. But then I do have to go back."

Toby accepted this and wiped his tears away using Sarah's t-shirt.

"You smell funny."

"Toby!" Irene came down from the house now. "Don't be so rude."

Sarah hugged Irene. "Where's dad?"

"He'll be home in about an hour. He wanted to be here when you got home but there's some big case he has to take care of. Some sort of deadline. Mmm, you do smell different though. Like... sage and something else I can't quite put my finger on. You don't burn incense do you Sarah?" Irene cocked her head and gave Sarah a searching looking.

"No, they don't even allow candles in the dorms, why?"

Irene picked up one of Sarah's bags and headed towards the house. Sarah picked up the other and followed, Toby holding on tight to his big sister's free hand.

"No particular reason, dear. But Sarah, you know what your father and I said about focusing on your studies. Any... any extra-curricular activities might hinder all your hard work."

They didn't stop once they got inside the house. Sarah continued to follow Irene upstairs. Toby let go of Sarah's hand to play with something in the living room. Sarah followed for a few steps in silence trying to figure out what Irene was talking about.

"I don't think there are any groups that deal with spices and incense. Well, there was a group that offered to teach candle-making. But I haven't joined any, just like you suggested."

Looking back to make sure Toby wasn't in hearing distance Irene said, "Sarah, I'm trying to say, if you are experimenting with-"

"Oh!" Sarah nearly dropped her bag. "God Irene, No!" A guy who was one of her roommate's friends had offered a joint to Sarah once, but it had never occured to her to accept it.

Irene stopped by a door in the hall and turned to Sarah. "Okay I believe you. Listen, theirs nothing wrong with trying new things. But you should wait until your studies are over. Your father and I have no room to tell you what you can't do, we have had our share of experimenting too you know, the seventies were wild."

Sarah laughed. Irene had never shared anything like this with her before. She shook her head at the thought of her normal suit-and-tie father sitting around smoking weed and playing a guitar on a hill of flowers.

"It's okay Irene. Thanks for sharing, but I promise I'm not interested."

The conversation had distracted Sarah long enough that she had just realized where they were. Irene went to open the door they were standing in front of when Sarah stopped her.

"If you don't mind. Can I stay in the guest bedroom. It's just. I left some feelings in that room and I don't want to revisit any of them right now."

Irene gave Sarah a sympathetic look and nodded. They turned down the hallway to another room with a large bed and simple decorations.

Sarah put her bags on the bed and sat down. She felt like a guest in her own house. But that was her choice. Irene moved one of the bags and sat next to Sarah. They sat there in silence before Irene wrapped Sarah in a close hug.

"It's good to have you back. We have missed you. I can't say it has been quiet with Toby around, but we miss you singing in the shower. We even miss you complaining about keeping Merlin in the garage when the weather gets bad."

Sarah smiled at the old memories.

Irene continued, "You have changed so much in just a few months. I swear you're at least four inches taller."

It was true, upon leaving for school Sarah had grown several inches. "Yeah it must be something in the water," she joked, "my hair is so thick I can hardly run a brush through it in the mornings. And look at my nails." Sarah had always had stubby nails a consequence of chewing on her nails when she was thinking. Now though they were long and strong.

"I thought for sure I had chewed them to the quick during my final exams. But they're so strong now, nothing short of nail clippers will break them."

"You're turning out to be quite the young woman Sarah. Cherish it, one day it will all start to disappear. Your hair will thin and go grey and your bones with become brittle. Continue to take care of your body the way you are now though and you will age gracefully, like me."

Sarah laughed with Irene but the laugh turned into a yawn.

"Take a nap. I'll call you when your father gets home."

The rest of Winter Break went smoothly. Robert Williams was busy with a case, but made plenty of time to see his daughter. Irene took Sarah and Toby shopping for Christmas. Sarah babysat Toby Christmas Eve while her dad and Irene were out for a business holiday party. Sarah thought back to all those other evenings alone with her baby brother. He was mischievous to boot, always running off to hide and then jump out at Sarah from some dark corner of the house. It was still early in the evening the sun just starting to make its decent into the horizon, so Sarah decided to take Merlin out for a walk. Hopefully the walk would wear the young boy out and he would go to bed before Irene and Robert got back.

Sarah dressed Toby in a puffy red jacket and put on her best wool coat and walked across the street. They passed the small shops in town and Sarah bought cups of hot chocolate for her and Toby. Sarah wasn't paying attention to where she was going, letting her feet do the walking. Soon though they were standing next to a small pond at the park Sarah used to play at. She let Merlin off his leash but the dog merely yawned and laid down next to Sarah. The sky was getting dark and Sarah shivered at the memories. A light snow had started to fall and the flakes clung to Sarah's dark hair, even in the dark the contrast was striking. Sarah sat watching Toby trying to catch snowflakes with his tongue. A chilling breeze blew and Sarah caught the aroma of spices in the air. Her pulse picked up pace.

"Toby, we need to go home."

Reluctantly the boy trotted over, Sarah put the leash back on Merlin and the three left the park. As they walked away the wind picked up and the branches of the trees creaked. Walking away Sarah felt the branches were reaching out for her and somewhere in the wind a song played. Sarah quickened her pace and half-jogged, picking Toby up and hoping the dog could still keep pace. They made it home safely.

Toby was indeed tired. Sarah shook the snow off their coats and put Merlin in the garage. She lay in the guest bed with the lights off her until she heard her father's car pull into the drive. Sighing she turned over and fell asleep.

At the end of the break Sarah was packed again and Irene and Toby took her back to campus. Toby had painted another picture for Sarah but refused to share it with her until they were in her room. Her roommate, Moreen, was already back. The dark-skinned girl greeted Toby and let him look at some of her paintings while Irene helped Sarah unpack.

Sarah finally said her goodbyes when Irene reminded Toby about the painting. The paper was mostly painted black with a white stick figure in a long white dress a white four legged figure with grey spots and a smaller white figure next to a small grey ball. A grey pond in the background and white dots all over the page.

"What's this?" Irene asked.

Sarah explained about the trip to the park that Christmas Eve when it had started snowing.

"Is that a snowball you're making Toby?" Moreen asked.

"No," he said simply, shrugging his tiny shoulders.

When the two had left Sarah hung the picture next to the other.

"I wonder what that little ball is if it's not a snowball. Kids his age will sometimes draw things that aren't there. I've seen picture of your dog Merlin, he doesn't have spots. But Toby drew him with spots so that we would know it was a dog. With that sort of planning though the ball is out of place."

Sarah knew Moreen was interested for academic reasons, although Moreen was an amazing painter she was a psychology major as well. The small grey orb gave Sarah a whole different form of discomfort. She tried to shake it off.

"Maybe he made a mistake and painted over it."

Moreen shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. You look different you know."

"What?" Sarah asked. It was impossible that she had changed in just three and a half weeks. "How so?"

Moreen shrugged again, "I dunno, your eyes seem more green. Maybe they changed the lights in all the rooms while we were gone. You seem..." Moreen was at a lost for words. "I dunno girl, so is this the semester you get to join all those amazing groups you were talking about last year."

Sarah smiled, forgetting for now the painting and her eyes.

When classes started later that week Sarah stuck around outside the hall after her English class to check out the large bulletin board. She had a busy schedule that semester so Sarah decided two groups would be enough.

When it was warm enough in the Spring Sarah decided to try-out for an intramural all girls softball team. She showed up to the tryouts in blue shorts and a black t-shirt and a pair of baseball cleats that she had picked up from a resale shop in town.

The captain of the team called each girl who had signed up by last name to make sure everyone was present. They were to state their name, age, classification, major, and experience in sports.

Sarah was the last to be called. She stood and said, "Hi, um I'm Sarah, 19, a freshman, psychology major, and I've never actually played any sport before." The captain nodded and Sarah sat back down.

The captain put aside her clip-board. "Alright, for those who don't know, my name is Shay Bronze. I'm a senior and have been a member of this team since my freshman year. We don't play other schools, but this campus has plenty of softball teams. So we practice for a month and once a week we play another team. We're the only all girls team, and their is only one all boys team. We will play them, and we will win." A few girls who sat behind Sarah laughed. "We've played them two years in a row," one of the girls whispered to Sarah, "we haven't won yet."

The captain continued," All the other teams are mixed boys and girls, so if you want to be in a more diverse group you should leave hear and go try-out with them, they're all on Field B." Shay didn't sound bitter she was simply loud and commanding. Sarah thought she was a good captain so far. A handful of girls stood and left the group. No one said anything. Shay waited another thirty-seconds before she went on, "Alright then, first we're going to run some laps around the field. Then we'll move on to hitting. Now our pitcher graduated so it might take us a few tries to pitch you a good ball. You won't be judged on the bad pitches. Then if anyone wants to they can try-out for second pitcher."

The two girls who sat behind Sarah got up and joined the captained. They had all the remaining girls form a group.

"These two beautiful ladies standing up here are Judy and Rebecca. We are what's left of the original team, we're all seniors and we'll be judging you. When I blow the whistle start running. Don't push yourself too hard, this isn't a race. We aren't the tract team. Just try to keep up with Judy, Becca and I will be back here watching." Shay blew the whistle and Judy dug her cleats into the grass. She started off powerful and kept a steady pace. The rest of the girls followed, some jogging, other sprinting to catch up to Judy. Sarah's muscles complained from tugging books around campus all day as she started off. Judy seemed to be a mile away already. Sarah found a good pace though. Her heals pounded into the ground and the vibration resounded throughout her body. Her calves pumped like a well-oiled machine and Sarah felt wonderful. The air blew her ponytail back and cooled the sweat on her brow making her feel refreshed. A few girls in front of her fell back. She was having difficulty breathing and her side was beginning to ache when she heard Judy shout from the front.

"Remember to breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Sarah checked her breathing and followed procedure. Her breathing eased and she passed another girl. Her side began to ache but she felt amazing. She could see Judy now, about twenty paces in front of her. She didn't try to catch up but instead kept her pace without slowing. Shay blew the whistle again, but Sarah almost forgot to stop, blowing past Judy and the others as she kept going.

"Whoah there, Tiger," Judy laughed as Sarah put the brakes on and came jogging back.

"Sorry, got carried away." Judy smiled and started passing out bottles of water to the girls. Sarah saw there weren't as many left. She turned and saw some of the others had simply left the group while running. The girls were breathing hard and fast like Sarah and one girl had a slight wheezing to her breathing. Rebecca walked over and asked the girl something. Sarah tried to remember what her name was but couldn't remember only thinking it had started with the letter "C". The girl nodded to something Rebecca was saying and walked over to a bag that had been left next the bleachers the girls had been sitting on. She pulled out an inhaler and took a deep breath. Sarah smiled at the obvious physical relief the girl felt.

"Sorry," she said. "I forgot to take it before we started running." Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"You'll get used to it, I'm asthmatic too."

Shay clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Breaks over, put down your waters and lets get to hittin' some balls." Judy snorted and elbowed another girl in the ribs who practically fell over. Sarah laughed to herself. If she made the team she thought she would get along with these girls just fine.

"Now when you stand next to the home plate, Becca's going to show you the proper stance and how to hold the bat. If you're right handed stand on the left side facing the field. If you're left handed stand on the right side facing the field. I'm the best pitcher out the three of us but if it goes wild forgive me. Don't worry about hitting fouls or running right now. Just try to hit any ball that looks like you can reach it without moving your body.

Each girl had their turn and Sarah tried to pay attention but was still lost when she got to the plate. She was right handed so she stood on the left. Judy looked further away from this vantage point. Rebecca came up behind her.

"Good stance, keep your knees parallel, slightly bent. Elbows up and out, there you go, choke up the bat a little, uh, I mean move your hands up the hilt part. Now when you swing turn into the swing but keep your balance. Move your arms with the bat. Don't hold on too tight 'cause if you hit the ball it'll hurt more that way. You want power. Think power and put your strenth in your forearms while keeping your wrist kinda loose. Don't let go of the bat. Oh and keep your eye on the ball."

Rebecca took a few steps back to stand a safe distance away. Sarah watched the neon-yellow ball in Shay's glove. Shay wound her arm around letting the ball go just about the area of her hip. The ball shot towards Sarah. This was different from running. Sarah didn't have time to think but react. Sarah swung, twisting her hips as she moved her arms. *Twang* The ball connected with the bat and reversed it's direction. Sarah stared in awe as it arched over the field. Over Shay's head who had turned to watch the ball as well. Then *Thunk* The ball fell thirty paces behind second base.

"Great hit!" Rebecca called clapping a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Next!" Sarah went to sit with the other girls who already had their turns. The girl with the inhaler was there so Sarah sat next to her.

"That was really good," she said. The ball was still sitting in the field, a new one taking its place in Shay's glove. "Best hit so far I think." Sarah grinned. She couldn't recall any of the others.

"It felt really good," she said," I haven't felt this good about anything but acting."

"Oh you act?"

Sarah nodded. "I did in high school I mean."

The girl smiled, " I'm the audio director for the school's productions. We're doing Othello this year. You should audition. I already checked and the schedules don't conflict with softball. Unless you have something else already lined up."

Sarah shook her head.

"My name's Charlotte by the way, but everyone calls me Lottie."

Sarah shook her hand and introduced herself.

The last girl sat down finally.

Shay walked up, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll get better I promise. I was second pitcher last year but I wasn't really necessary. Now though we need a back-up just in case. Anyone who wants to try-out can stay. Everyone else. Good job today. We'll post the result in a couple of days."

Lottie leaned over and whispered to Sarah, "Are you interested in pitching?"

Sarah shrugged, "Kinda, but I think I'll pass this time." Lottie nodded and the two left with several other girls. They walked together for a ways discussing Lottie's major in Communication and her interest in music. Lottie left for a class and Sarah made her way back to the dorms

A couple of days later she found out both she and Lottie had made the team. After their first practice Lottie invited Sarah to the Othello audition. Sarah wasn't prepared but did well landing the role of Emilia.

The rest of the semester passed in a series of practices, games, and plays. She made a few friends and enemies with the cast of the play when she was recognized as the daughter of a brilliant actress. When the play season was over, Sarah decided not to audition for the play next semester. Lottie didn't seemed bothered as she still got to see Sarah during softball. Sarah went out regularly with her teammates. One night after a victorious match against the all boys team the weekend before finals they through a big party.

Judy introduced one of the teammates from the boy's team as Garth Haynes. Garth asked Sarah to dance and took her for a walk around the school's track.

"You're amazing out there." Garth remarked holding Sarah's hand as they walked, "How long have you been playing."

"Just this semester. But I've really taken to it. It's a lot of fun, and the people are great."

"I think your great." He said and pulled her close.

Sarah laughed and batted his hand away from her lower back. "Thanks, but I don't really know you yet."

"I'm a great guy," he replied pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers.

Sarah pushed back against the wave of revolt that swam over her. He smelled like stale beer and cigarettes. She tried to break out of his grasp but he clung tighter.

"Look Garth, I think your are a nice enough guy. But maybe we should sleep this night off and talk again in the morning or after finals. We can even get together after the summer is over."

He grinned and narrowed his eyes at her going in to kiss her again, the resulting look made him look like a sleepy duck, rather than a tempting suitor. Sarah had had enough and wrapped one leg around one of his and then combined with a extra shove against his chest she turned and tripped him. He landed on the track and started laughing. Sarah was still standing her hands on her hips.

"What did you do that for?" He laughed.

"Look," Sarah spoke calmly, "I don't appreciate being forced into situations against my will. I'm going back to the party to get someone else to take me home."

Sarah walked off, Garth giggled once more before replying. "I think you broke my ankle."

Sarah stayed in her dorm the rest of the weekend studying. Moreen came in.

"Lottie caught me outside the art department to let you know you did break Garth's ankle. But he isn't pressing charges. God that guy's a dick. I can't believe that girl Judy introduced him to you."

"It wasn't her fault, he was drunk and stupid. Still I didn't mean to break his ankle. I just wanted him off of me."

"When did you learn self-defence?"

Sarah chewed on her nails. "I didn't."

"Well whatever you did worked. Your just stronger because you've been exercising and didn't realize your own strength. Don't be hard on yourself. He deserved it."

"Yeah," Sarah said mostly to herself, "he did deserve it." That night when Sarah stepped out of the shower she studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was too long for her liking but no matter how often she cut it, it grew back too fast. And Moreen had been right that first day back from Winter Break. Sarah leaned close to the steamed up mirror. Her eyes were different. She felt different too. At first she thought like Moreen had that it was from softball. But she wasn't even all that muscular. Her edges were soft, she had a high waist, and her breasts were proportional to the rest of her not too heavy or full. She weighed a healthy 145 pounds for her 5'10'' frame. But she felt heavy. Not fat, but like she had a whole other person inside her adding to her strength and physique. Staring into the mirror Sarah felt a similar feeling to one she had had back in that old park during Christmas. Suddenly she felt like someone else was watching her too. Sarah wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom in a hurry. She dressed quickly in shorts and a tee and picked up her books, quickly explaining to Moreen she was just going to study in the library for a bit.

She ended up falling asleep at the library and five minutes late to her first final. As the week went on Sarah stayed over with different friends, they didn't question her, assuming she had had a fight with her roommate.

Sarah found a payphone after her last final and called Irene.

"Hello?"

"Irene its Sarah."

"Oh hi, surprised to hear from you. Are you getting packed already?"

"No, actually. I was thinking I could get an apartment here in town. Get a job, you know."

"Oh, well, I think your father was looking forward to seeing you this summer. I know Toby was."

"I'm sorry Irene, it's just some weird stuff has been happening this semester and I just want to really get a fresh start. Coming home, I feel like I'm dragging bad memories around."

There was a pause on the other end before Irene replied, "I know we had our troubles in the past Sarah, but I thought we were over all of that."

"We are. It's not that. It's just... I don't know this just feels like something I need to do."

"Well, Okay. I'll talk to your father and see if you can help get you set up there until you get a job."

Sarah hung up the phone and went to her dorm. Moreen was there already beginning to pack up her stuff. She didn't look up as Sarah entered the room.

"Look Moreen, I need to ask you a question." There was no reply so Sarah kept going.

"I've been having some problems, this room kind creeps me out. And I was thinking instead of coming back here next semester I would just get an apartment."

Moreen stopped packing and looked at Sarah, she had been crying.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong, because all of your other friends are avoiding me like the plague and won't answer any of my questions."

Sarah went over to her and gave her hug. "No, Moreen, no. I've just been dealing with some things on my own. I just want a fresh start, after that thing with Garth. I think a change in atmosphere will help. So, I'm getting a job and staying here for the summer. My parents are helping me get an apartment."

Moreen nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I've been thinking the same thing. My art scholarship was only for the first semester so I'll have to start buying my own art supplies."

"Then let's get a place together. I'm already used to the paint fumes and your already used to me leaving my wet towels on the bathroom floor."

Moreen laughed and the two girls agreed.

A week later Sarah and Moreen were set up in a small apartment, five minutes from campus. One of Sarah's professor's offered her a job as a secretary for his small clinic outside town. Moreen's father bought Moreen a car and she got a job at a youth center tutoring the younger children.

Sarah did feel better away from the dorm. She was still aware of the changes but they didn't plague her mind. Work kept her busy as did learning to deal with bills and other expenses. The summer passed smoothly. Moreen started dating and tried to set Sarah up but Sarah was too afraid of another Garth and always declined.

The fall semester came and went without trouble. Robert, Irene, and Toby came to visit for Christmas this time. Irene was impressed with Moreen's art and suggested she start commissions to bring in extra revenue. When spring came around Sarah opted out of softball. And for a couple of years that was the routine in Sarah's life; work, school, study, bills, and work some more. But even though Sarah kept mostly to herself and stopped all of her previous hobbies she continued to change.

"It's like I have a disease," she commented to Moreen once.

"Yeah a disease that makes you look like a bombshell, with luxurious hair, and killer bone-structure."

Sarah just shook her head. It would always be hard to explain, how the more she developed the less like herself she felt.

"It's like I'm expanding and one day I'm going to explode."

Then came the day everything changed for Sarah Williams. She was 24 now and preparing for her last week of finals as an undergraduate. She was working with Moreen on her application for Graduates studies when she suddenly felt the urge to go home.

"Moreen?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I need the keys to your car."

"What for?" Moreen asked taking her eyes off the paper in front of them.

"There's something wrong. I don't know. I just feel like I have to go home."

Moreen sat back for a second before reaching over and handing Sarah the keys.

"My grandma says strong feelings like that should never be ignored. That its your spirit telling you something your mind won't understand."

"Drive careful," she said to Sarah's retreating back, "it's raining."

Four hours later Sarah was standing in front of her parent's house. Her eyes locked on her bedroom window. No one was home so Sarah used the spare key Irene had given to her. Though it was the middle of the day Sarah felt like it was nighttime in the house. She could hear one-year old Toby howling in Robert's and Irene's room upstairs. She felt more than witnessed her 15 year-old self get up and go to the baby's crib. The words came next. Sarah was afraid and ran up the stairs. It couldn't be real, but she had to stop it nonetheless.

She reached the door to her parent's bedroom but everything was fine. The floor creaked beneath Sarah's heels but a baby was not crying. A wish was not being made. She felt something warm on her face and found she was crying. She shook her head and turned to walk back down the stairs, to leave the house, and her haunted past. She paused though, as she passed the bedroom door. It was open. Maybe Irene had gone in there and forgot to shut the door. Sarah would shut it now. As her hand touched the doorknob she was opening the door further not closing it. She let out a whimper.

There on the mattress was the book she had left behind. It's cover ripped from the spine, pages spilling over the bed and onto the floor. Pages still fluttered in the air like feathers as if a terrible storm had just blown through. A page landed at Sarah's feet. She didn't dare pick it up.

Leave, just leave. She told herself. But she was walking forward, turning to face the vanity mirror and there it was. The glass was shattered but instead of her bedroom wall she saw a wall of stone and moss, heavy vines as thick as her wrists climbing over the vanity and into the room. Sarah took a step away from the vanity when the vines twisted themselves over her arms and waist. Struggling, she was pulled into the mirror.


	3. Chapter 2: Thistle and Weeds

Notes: Hey guys, sorry about this chapter. I'm really tired but I had to get something up before I lost the inspiration. I got really lazy though so this chapter will be edited in the future. So ignore the random speech patterns and shortness. Hopefully the other chapters will be about twice this long. Also sorry for all the inner dialogue.

Also, I don't know how to end a chapter definitively. I feel like every chapter is going to end like the previous one and this one. So tips on how to stop this from happening?

* * *

Ch. 2: Thistle and Weeds

High above the Goblin City in the ruins of the Escher Room a figure clad in white lay slumped against a crumbling wall. Upon closer inspection the figure appeared to be a man with white downy hair that fell limp over his shoulders. His face pressed into the stone and for all appearances he looked dead. His dingy cloak was wrapped protectively around him. This statue of a once great being had not stirred in seven years.

Now, though the body gave no indication, the man's mind was active once more. A flash of hazel eyes, cruelly innocent eyes gazed into his consciousness. He recoiled from the image, confused.

_Why now? After so long?_ There was a new energy in the air around him. He recalled a similar change, though it had been brief, nearly four years ago. A light beyond the darkness of his thoughts warmed him, but did not comfort him.

_Leave me be, he begged the specter_. The effort was too much. The man once regarded as the once magnificent Golbin King fell back into dreamless sleep.

A few hours, what were they compared to seven years, passed and the man's mind awoke once more. Something was calling to him, not a voice but an energy, seeking him out. The energy was similar to one he had possessed but it was stronger, untamed, and warped; a power sought to be controlled. Greedily he tried to lap up the hazy energy but it was too far.

_Come closer if you must.I am too weak._

Feeling his despair the energy returned to its host.

* * *

Sarah didn't recall blacking out. All the same she came to in a dim room. When she tried to stand she felt shards of glass bite into her palms. Remembering the mirror she looked around frantically. But the walls were void of any passages.

Whatever was in my room was trying to get in, not out, Sarah noted. She didn't have to guess where she was, though it seemed different. Even in the small room Sarah felt the lack of energy in the air. Knowing it was better to keep moving in a place like this Sarah began to search for door or window. She tripped over the thick vines that had pulled her into the underground. Now they were brown and rotting, she kicked them aside. As she did something metal moved under the vines. Searching on her hands and knees she found a metal ring attached to the floor. She pulled, rust flaking off into her palm, and though the hinge groaned in protest the door opened. Sarah peeked her head down and saw she was in the attic of a short stone house. Jumping down she could stand just inside the house, her hair brushing the ceiling. Whoever lived here was of small stature. Sarah's heart fluttered and prayed this was the house Hoggle lived in. There was no one home now though. Sarah made her way across the house and stepped outside. The sky was grey though there were no clouds or moonlight. Everything looked grey and washed out. A long wall ran parallel to the house. The ground was made entirely out of dirt and Sarah had a feeling she wasn't very far from where she had first met Hoggle.

She hadn't made it very far in this place alone the first time and highly doubt she could make it back home again without similar help. It didn't help that Sarah didn't know why she was here this time.

"Hoggle!" Sarah shouted out. She was only met with silence. Walking along side the wall Sarah continued to search for the dwarf. Still she heard nothing. Sarah sat down after a while just to listen. There was nothing. Nothing moved, nothing sounded, even the smell was gone.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud, "What's happened to this place?"

A croaking voice next to her made her jump.

"This ain't anywhere no longer." Huddled under a pile of rags Sarah found Hoggle. "Oh Hoggle!" She reached for him and picked him up. His clothes were the same but he was missing his cap and his prized trinkets.

"What happened to you? What happened here?"

The rugged little man shrugged, though Sarah could barely feel him moving. "It got hard to move, we were so tired. After you left, everything stopped. The fairies fell where they been flyin'. We thought Jareth done it. Sir Didymus, Ludo, we went lookin' for 'im. I got so tired I just lay down and went to sleep. No dreams neither."

"All that happened right after I left?"

Hoggle nodded slowly, though it seemed he was coming around. His speech picked up and his eyes cleared.

"But Hoggle, that's been four years now."

"Thought you looked different, bigger, squishier." Sarah propped Hoggle up on his feet, he swayed a bit but then shook his head to think clearer.

"We have to find the others. I don't know if Jareth did this or not, but that's as good a place to start as any. Is he still in the castle?"

Hoggle nodded and showed Sarah the way they had been going. "No one ever saw 'im leave. Of course if you says right then no one's been watchin' for 'im for four years."

They walked for awhile, Hoggle wasn't completely back to normal and Sarah wondered why he had woken up at all. As they walked Sarah told him about her life, leaving out her worries not wishing to cause him any more upset. Also she observed the land around them. Though nothing seemed too different it also seemed lifeless and drained. Sarah thought of the Goblin King's words in the Escher Room as she had tried to reach Toby.

_"You starve and nearly exhaust me."_

Is that what she had done. Was this her fault somehow? Sarah couldn't be expected to stay here forever. She had won, she was allowed to go back home with Toby. Nothing bad had happened for three years after she left the first time.

"Hoggle, those first three years, other than Jareth being gone, did anything change?"

"No, the goblins were a bit rowdy at first with no one there to tell 'em what to do, but they got quiet after a bit. That was different. Like they didn't exist unless you went to the city. Other than that no change."

"When I got here, through the mirror, there wasn't a way back through in the attic of your house."

Hoggle nodded. "It was one way only. It only appeared when you called on us. Wherever we were at the time. It just looked like a big hole in the wall to us."

"Quickest way to the castle from the gates is a left at this turn. That takes you straight to the Goblin City I reckon you remember the rest."

Sarah turned to look at Hoggle, he seemed paler. "Hoggle, whats the matter?"

"Gettin' tired again. You just keep going. Don't see how I woke up in the first place. Just keep going." Hoggle slumped down against the brick wall they had been walking beside. Sarah knelt but couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"This is terrible," she whispered,"I'll do whatever I can to help." Facing the path Hoggle had pointed out Sarah squared her shoulders and kept on, leaving her friend seemily dead against the wall felt like a betrayal, but if he had awaken once surely he could again.

Sarah did reach the Goblin City fairly quickly. She pulled her arms tight around her stomach. The city had been so noisy her last visit, it was unsettling to see the empty streets. Locking her eyes onto the castle looming above Sarah quickened her pace. She may not care for the Labyrinth's inhabitants but that didn't mean she liked how quiet everything was. Sarah nodded to herself as she thought.

_Once everything is back to normal I can go home and be rid of this place for good._

To her surprise the door to the castle's throne room was wide open. Stepping inside she almost wished she had found Jareth strewn across the throne wearing a cheeky smile. The air was warming and more inviting, but it still lacked its former magnificence.

Sarah hadn't exactly known where to go to find Toby but had let her own panic and adrenaline lead her. Sarah wasn't panicked now; just worried for her friends.

_I guess the best place to start is the last place I saw him._

Sarah took a winding staircase which led up. She felt like she had climbed several stories, and she was out of breath.

"I don't remember... all these stairs..." she huffed. The staircase ended and Sarah took a step into a dark room before stopping to catch her breath. This breath was for the sight in front of her. The twisted room of stairs and winding halls was gone. In its place was a deep chasm with a single walkway hanging unsupported over the void. At the end of the walkway a single structure sat. It looked to be the remnants of a small room, now only two dilapidated walls met at a right angle. Tucked safely in this corner was the Goblin King. Sarah eyed his form. He was as still as Hoggle had been, not so much as a lift of his chest to suggest he was breathing. He did not look like a man dead for seven or even four years. Still Sarah felt a pang of loss in the pit of her sternum.

_He can't be doing all of this if he's dead or asleep like the others. Or maybe he's faking, using magic to get me here._

_Shit, well either way it's worked I'm here now._

With no other alternatives Sarah walked closer until she was standing at the edge of one of the walls. A large cloak made of large white feathers folded over and covered his body. The man himself was turned away from her, arms tucked closed to his chest, legs drawn up, one knee resting on the adjacent wall. Sarah could not see his face. His hair was covered in dust; his cloak soiled by dirt and debris. Sarah had to wonder why he was still here. Hoggle had said the world hadn't started to change until four years ago. There was a rough piece of stone the size of a golf ball halfway between them. Sarah stretched out a leg and kicked the stone. It bounced off one of his boots, but he did not stir.

Sarah sighed but the sigh turned to a gasp. Bent over in pain Sarah pressed her hands against her scalp. Her eyes closed tight she saw whisps of silver and blinding white. The pressure under her skull left her ears ringing. The pain was terrible but brief. Sarah choked and gagged at the sudden assault as bile rose in her throat. She suppressed the urge to regurgitate but was now kneeling on the floor breathing heavily through her nostrils.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth." She heard one of her old teammates telling her. The breathing exercise had helped immensely in preparing her untrained body while running. The relief she felt now was similar. Sarah sat until she was sure the intense migraine had subsided. A dull edge to her vision and a weak, wobbling feeling in her arms and legs were the only remaining indication of the attack. She tried to stand but her legs gave out from under her and she fell forward, catching her self and bruising her hand on the rough ground.

Jareth hadn't moved but Sarah was much closer to him now. Her mouth went dry and the urge to look at his face filled her every need. All she needed to do was move the hair from his face and she would know once and for all if he was alive or dead.

Sarah watched her hand reach out and touch the white-blonde hair. It felt dry and crisp, Sarah held it carefully like a toddler holds an egg, not so much aware of its fragility but the consequences that may come from breaking it. She brushed the hair away letting herself smooth it back, the pads of her fingers grazing his cheek as she tucked it back behind his ear.

His skin was soft and warm; but maybe that wasn't his skin. Sarah looked down at her upturned hands, and watched in horror the blue vein running down her wrists turn black. The tingling of contact with his skin on her fingers turned to burning.

Now though, something else held her attention. The instinct to run was pure but her body froze, mesmerized as a single blue eye fixed itself on her.

"Jareth."


	4. Chapter 3: Wearing the Inside Out

It could have been years or minutes since Jareth first communicated with the magical essence that had entered the Labyrinth. Time was slipping even as he gained consciousness. His heart beat was slow and faltering but quickened until it fluttered in the hollow of his chest. As the new blood rushed through his body, pain wracked his stiff muscles. With all of his remaining will he tried not to move even as the energy burned into his mind. It screamed for him. This was an alien magic; one he both craved and feared. The blinding tendrils caressed his mind and he nearly cried out at the burning touch. He knew who he would find hidden behind the intoxicating sweetness of the impossible magic. Yet, this burning creature could not be the same Sarah.

"Jareth," the name was no more than a whisper but the voice behind it was sharp and demanding. He did not understand what she had become. Her eyes were bright like emeralds held to the sun and all along her arms and neck her veins were black against red skin. The magic was tearing itself out of her reaching for him, begging.

Fearfully he reached out to take it, fighting the pain in his body, but he was still too weak and could only turn from his side onto his back. Desperate he reached for it and caught Sarah's hand. The pain was blinding but the effect was immediate. His muscles relaxed and the pain eased. He gasped in relief, choking away years of dust from his lungs. He wasn't aware of his hold on her until she shook him off. She was stronger than she should have been. Out of his grasp she tried to stand and run away but her legs gave out and she crumbled. Laughing he stood up, towering over her and stretched. The magic he had taken from her was small compared to what he had once possessed. He frowned at the emptiness but at least he was awake.

"Come now Sarah," he said, "you have some explaining to do."

* * *

Sarah was shocked enough to see he was awake but was completely unprepared for him to reach out and take her hand. The sensation should not have been so relieving. With the shock quickly wearing off Sarah was fully aware of the pain. She felt as if she were boiling alive. It was his fault, it had to be. He was killing her. But if he was killing her then why did it feel like he was helping. The fire in her veins receded as she watched her arms return to their normal hues of pink and blue. Jareth was showing no signs of pain and had his eyes closed. It look as if whatever was going on between their touch felt as good to him as it had to her. Then he opened his eyes.

His eyes flashed black before returning to normal. Sarah wretched her hand away and tried to run. Whatever he had taken from her was anything but good as far as Sarah was concerned. But she was still weak. Jareth stood as she sank to the ground.

He laughed, her eyes blurred with tears.

_He's won now, I can't even run away._

But to her surprise he was behaving just the same as he had seven years ago. With a cocky grin that refueled Sarah's anger he spoke to her and reached for her. She swatted away the offensive gesture and tried to stand on her own. Her legs were steadier and the dull ache in her head was completely gone.

She eyed him suspiciously, she wanted nothing more than to turn away and go back home but she knew she still had a job to do.

"What the hell was that?"

"_That _you intriguing child was magic. And _I _should be the one asking the questions. Such as; where did you pick up such a nasty bout of wild magic?"

"I didn't pick up anything. I've been living a normal life when all of sudden I'm back here and all my friends are under some sort of spell. Which I bet you had something to do with, so I came up here only to find you comatose like the rest of them, and then I... And then I don't know what happened?"

Jareth mused, tapping his lips with his fingers. He frowned.

"I don't have it back..."

"What?"

Jareth looked at her and Sarah could see whatever was going on in his mind was of serious concern.

"Somehow you have gained an exponential amount of wild magic. However it was done it definitely came from here, the essence is the same. But it's been brewing. You see Sarah, the Labyrinth is more than just a maze, more than just a part of my kingdom. Every inch is touched with magic. This magic must be contained; must be controlled. I was appointed as a being of magic to do so. To will the magic and work it as my own. Without a host the magic is too volatile. It destroys everything it touches or has ever touched. Occasionally the magic gets out, wishes are made in other worlds. If the magic goes unanswered it simply dies. But its gone forever. Too many unanswered wishes, dear Sarah and this world, my world collapses. You said your friends were under a spell, asleep as I had been asleep?"

Sarah nodded. It was bizarre having all this information rush as her. She kept her eyes on him as he stalked the room, walking up and down the crumbling walkway, ever aware he may try to trick her.

"I chose to sleep Sarah, your friends did not," He stopped walking and turned away from her, "I am sorry." Sarah had a feeling this last part was not spoken to her and she felt her first pang of pity for the king.

"In cases such as ours, when a ruler is defeated the magic is left to run wild for a brief time. Like resetting a clock. The next host is chosen and the cycle continues. But something went wrong. Is it... Is it possibly it chose you? Tell me Sarah, what did you do when you left? Did you take your brother and leave? How did it happen?"

"I didn't exactly walk out of here, I was just home again. In my room. I went to check on Toby. He was asleep in his crib. I thought at first it was all a dream, but then the friend I had made were there. I saw them on and off for a few years..."

"How long?" He was walking back towards her, Sarah fought the urge to step back.

"Three years. And then I said goodbye. I was leaving for college. I wanted to leave my past here."

She could almost swear she saw a hint of something in his face then, but was unable to identify.

"I thought I was free for good," she continued, "But even at school I felt like you were there watching me."

"It wasn't me. You had no other contact with this world before you left for your schooling?"

"No, I haven't so much as stepped in my room until today in four years. I hugged Hoggle goodbye and asked him to take the book..."

"What book?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "What do you mean _what book_? _The _book. The Labyrinth. It's how I learned about all of this. Of course seven years ago I only dreamed it was real. That's how I knew what words to say."

Jareth was watching her carefully taking everything she said in. It was all so impossible.

"I have to understand what's happening." He turned and started towards the staircase, stopping to make sure Sarah was following. "Something is wrong. We need to fix it."

"We?" But Sarah spoke to thin air as he descended the staircase. Sarah jogged after him, catching up to him. She stayed three steps behind him as they drew closer to the throne room.

"I was just suppose to come find you. Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo would have already if they hadn't fallen asleep. Now that you're awake _you _can fix this. Start with my friends and then I'll go home."

He stopped and turned to face her. Sarah took an extra step too many and almost ran into him. She stepped back up so that she could stand above him. Jareth stood with one foot on the step below where she stood and leaned his elbow on his knee.

"And how Sarah, do you know what your friends were going to do?"

"I found Hoggle, he was asleep. I thought he was dead, but he woke up. He told me about everything that had been going on since I had last seen him. We were on our way to find the others when he got tired. I tried to wake him up again. He told me how to get here to find you."

Jareth look away from her and studied the wall beside him. "Did you touch him? Hold him, kiss him? Anything?"

Sarah huffed, "Now is hardly the time to get jealous over friendly contact. I didn't forget how you sent us to the Bog of Eternal Stench over a simple kiss."

He rolled his eyes, "It's nothing like that. It's important."

Sarah glared and tried to remember. "Yes, I held him in my lap when I found him. Like I said I thought he was dead. Why?"

"And before, you said you hugged Hoggle. Then you touched me, why? Oh we'll dwell on that later. But touch. That's how the magic is being released."

"You grabbed my hand after you woke up. I was dying. But when you touched me in stopped. I was on fire, how could I just forget that?"

"Sarah," Jareth spoke softly but he commanded her attention. "I was... I wasn't aware of myself, but I don't think I did anything to harm you. The magic wasn't made to be controlled by a human. It would either change you or destroy you and find a new host. You have changed. Your eyes, they are less human now. And your body is stronger than it should be. You must had fed the magic and made it stronger. It's only natural it would force you back here. But something is still wrong. What did you do?"

The last question was an accusation; a demand.

"I didn't do anything. I was just trying to have a normal life," tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away frantically. She couldn't cry in front of him. "But I knew I was changing. I knew something wasn't right, so I stopped doing everything. I just wanted a normal life."

"You ignored it. After you had coaxed it. You teased it into a power so strong it might have flourished, but then you stifled it." Jareth was angry now and took another step up towards her. They were at eye level now, Sarah could barely see the color of his irises; his eyes were almost completely black. The air around his grew thick and charged with electricity. She could feel the static popping off her skin, the hairs on the back of her arms rose. He took another step towards her, but instead of running she swung. His hand caught her wrists but she twisted against his using her leverage to release herself. She could feel a different sensation now, vaguely familiar to her. Her arms itched; had she dared take her eyes off Jareth she knew she would find the inky veins etched into her arms. But she did not burn. She felt power swell inside her and knew she could destroy him if she knew how to release the magic in her.

"Stop!" His voice sounded distant to. He was standing at a safe distance now. "I'm sorry. Sarah listen to me, hear my voice. You can not use this magic it will destroy you. I need to understand more so that I can fix this. But I need your help."

* * *

Jareth was afraid, not only of Sarah, but of himself. The anger had come on so quickly. Sickening white laced his vision and he felt compelled to suddenly hurt her. And although Jareth found pleasure in taunting he was not a violent person unprovoked. Sarah was just a child when she had first left him, yet it had tore his heart out. He had grown attached to her; simultaneously wanting her to win and yet wishing she would lose just so he could keep her. Now she was clearly a woman, but still a child in many ways. Of course she didn't understand what had happened to her.

Something had attached itself to him. The small amount of magic he had gained from Sarah when the magic had called to him was tainted. Whatever was going on terrified him. This wasn't a simple spell. And this couldn't just be a side-effect of ignored magic. The magic would not have this effect on him or her. It was killing them. He felt calm and sure enough that the vile magic within him was subdued. He needed to learn more about this magic. He just had to calm Sarah down enough first.

* * *

Note: Hey guys, loving the reviews. I'm afraid I might disappoint some people with where this is going. Then again maybe you'll like it, hopefully you'll love it. I'm in the process of becoming a manager where I work so my workload as increased tenfold. I've been very busy and very tired. But your reviews give me new bursts of energy. It's hard working in an explanation for this and keeping the conversations short. I don't like a lot of dialogue. Let me know if the conversations need tweaking. I want to avoid that whole, the villain declare his evil plan to the hero scenario. Not that Jareth is the villain in this role. But there are things that need to be explained. And who knows magic better than the Goblin King right?


	5. Chapter 4: Within You

A voice was screaming deep down in Sarah's subconscious, half of her begged to rip the flesh from the arrogant tyrant. He was accusing her. He was calling her a tease and she wanted to fight back. But there was something else. Alarms sounding that told her killing him wouldn't solve anything; yet the blood pooled behind her eyes. She couldn't see him as he was now, standing below her with his hands up. All she saw was the bastard that had stolen her little brother. Tricked her and teased her.

"You're the tease. Not me." She spat out, stepping down and preparing to strike him once more.

_All those dreams he dangled in front of your eyes; always just out of reach. _The voice didn't surprise her but caused her to stop and watch the Goblin King closer. He was speaking but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Turn back, Sarah."

_He tried to seduce you, make you forget. You don't want to forget Sarah. Did you want him Sarah? Were you too scared?_

Sarah ground her teeth in response. She had been scared. Not scared that he would hurt her. Scared to go to places that adults went.

_Poor little scared Sarah, poor little child. _

"I'm not a child!"

_No? Dear child Sarah, ignorant Sarah. Do you want him?_

"I want to hurt him."

_No, Sarah. Do you want him? Think about it now. Look at him. Begging you. Pleading for you. _

"It's a trick."

_Look Sarah._

Her body shook, chills swept down her arms and legs and the power was gone. But the voice lingered. Sarah could see and hear Jareth clearly now.

"Sarah. I need you to help me. We have to go to the center of the Labyrinth, they're resources I need. Please Sarah, listen to me. Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. Yes, she could hear him. She heard the sincerity. It sounded foreign on his tongue but honest all the same.

_You could have him now. _

Sarah nodded again. Jareth reached out to her, offering his hand for her to take. He didn't know it was the voice she was answering now.

Heat, different from the burning magic, flooded her face. Her heart beat fast, she was aroused. It wasn't as if she had never been turned on before, but this wasn't the type of situation she usually found arousing. A spot below her navel tightened and she was uncomfortably aware of her breasts.

"Sarah? Are you alright?"

She had been staring into his mismatched eyes. Blinking she looked away and tried to shake away the unwanted feelings.

_A side-effect, that's all. _She told herself.

Ignoring his hand she hugged herself and tried to look anywhere but directly into his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed. What's going on with me?"

Jareth eyed her carefully. It appeared as if all was well, but he knew all too well how tricky magic could be and how well it hid from its host.

Satisfied she was truly herself once more he continued down the narrow stairway. They could afford no more loss in time.

His mind whirled as they made their way back to the throne room.

"As I was saying. You have changed, and the first thing we need to know is all of the facts." He tried to keep all accusations out of his tone and found it easier than he would have been led to believe. He tested himself for the toxin he now knew was buried within him. He found nothing.

"You said you were aware of the change. When did it start?"

Sarah was silent; he knew she was thinking but he was impatient for answers. He tried not to let his impatience show.

Finally she spoke.

"I joined a softball team. I was good but not perfect. At first I did alright but as I kept exercising I could feel a change. I pushed it out of my head. I thought the running and being around all those amazing girls was doing me some good. But it felt all wrong. It felt unnatural. I hurt a guy who- well, it's not important but I didn't mean to hurt him, just make him stop what he was doing. My hair is too thick and long. Even when I try to cut it, it grows back too quick. Then my eyes. People kept remarking on them. My mother thought I had taken to wearing contacts. She accused me of trying to change who I was. She said it was okay to play a part for a little while but that I had to accept who I was. It really hurt my feelings that she thought I thought so little of myself. I hated it. I just thought I could stop. Stop feeding whatever was changing me and I would go back to normal. I stopped seeing most of my friends. Quit softball. I wore sunglasses and even stopped washing my hair everyday. You're right. I stifled it. But only because I wanted it to stop. I didn't want it to change me in the first place. And why then?"

They had made it to the castle doors. Sarah had been walking behind Jareth. He turned to her now.

"Why didn't I start changing after that first night; after I had wo- gone home with Toby?"

He didn't have an answer for yet, but he felt soon he could tell her what had happened. He opened the doors.

The air left his lungs. Pain ripped at his heart and he gripped the door for support. The land was dead. The sky was dead. Nothing stirred.

"Jareth?" Sarah ran to his side. He was barely able to hold himself up. "What is it?"

"Time," he whispered.

"What?"

"I move the stars for no one."

Sarah's eyes widened. He had told her that once before.

"Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you."

"Do you remember those words so well Sarah?"

"I thought you were trying to trick me. Distract me from getting to Toby."

He shook his head slowly. He straightened himself and raised his head. The problem was more severe than he had originally thought. They continued walking. Absently he let his hands run over hedges and along stone walls. They were neither cold nor hot.

"Those words. They aren't simply a part of song. I move the stars for no one. I meant it. Plenty of others have come and gone. Many have lost. Those you lose they have choices. They can go back to a home void of the one they wished away. They can stay here, let the land and magic change them. Many, so many have lost. But a few have won. They're victory is so much simpler. They return to their normal lives. Most forget this place. Sometimes their adventures linger as a dream."

Sarah knew the shock of seeing his land had affected him severely, but she didn't understand what that had to do with the others who had come here.

"It makes sense. I never gave it much thought before," she said, "That there would be others. But what does that have to do with that song and what has happened now?"

He shook his head once more refusing to let her see the sadness he felt.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked sadly. "Like it or not. You were different. Never once before had I altered time to benefit or obstruct. But you made me- you infuriated me. So stubborn. We've both made mistakes. As it seems now though, we never intended to do so much harm. How could you have known? How could I have known?"

"Those words," he continued," as I said are more than just a part of a song. They're a spell. I didn't mean them as a spell at the time. I did think they would enchant you. So eager I was to impress you." He threw her a flash of his wicked smile before turning back to study the land.

"I didn't give them much thought as I said them. That was my mistake. There is a spell to bind to powers together. When I was- hmm- _given_ the land of the Labyrinth and all the power and responsibility that tagged along I had to undergo a ceremony at the heart of the Labyrinth."

"That's where we're going now?"

"Yes, at its former glory the heart holds the most powerful and concentrated magic. It spills out of the ground like a natural spring. Left alone the surrounding land would go wild. Creatures beyond imagination would come into existence," he threw out his arms in emphasis. Sarah found herself liking listening to him speak about the land as so.

"Trees and plants would overtake everything. Those like me who know how to contain magic would not be able to control this wild magic. There are places in this vast world that sentient beings do not go willingly. The wild magic is too strong, too dangerous. When tapped into early enough it is still potent, yet not uncontrollable."

"That's what you do at this ceremony? You 'tap' into the wild magic?" He smiled glad she understood.

"Yes, I was bound to this land. Some wild magic still exists but it is small and harmless. I sacrifice very little. I must always live here. I must perform my duties until I am ready to relinquish my throne. I must attend to every creature, every plant. I must never let harm come to the land." His smile faded.

"And the spell?" Sarah prodded.

"A binding spell. I never intended it as a spell, Sarah. And if I did- well..."

"You might have bound me to you? Is that was you mean?" Anger swelled but Sarah shook it off quickly.

"That would have been my intention yes."

Sarah didn't respond for a quite a while. They were getting close to where she had left Hoggle. She recognized a familiar archway and was thankful that at least the walls couldn't change this time around.

Jareth finally took it upon himself to resume speaking.

"Instead I believe... I left the spell unfinished. With no two powers bound. But the spell was out there. Roaming and feeding off the wild magic. When you left me, there in the castle, I made a decision." Jareth balanced his thoughts on a sharp-edged dagger. He needed her trust, but he refused to expose how he had really been affected.

"I was going to step-down. I was going to retreat and let someone else come and take over."

"You were sulking, you mean."

He didn't let her see his grin turning to inspect a curious mound on the side of the path.

"Usually it's as simple as going to sleep. Someone else is chosen and when the new ceremony is complete I awake and am free to do whatever I wish."

"What were you going to-?"

"Ah! I think I had found your friend Hogsposh."

"It's Hoggle and you very well know it. Where is he? This is close to where I left him but I don't remember this hedge."

Sarah was stunned. He had been moved. Now the small man was bundled in a thin gray cloth, curled into a ball.

"How could he have moved?"

Jareth shook his head. "Try to wake him up again."

Sarah didn't hesitate to try. Kneeling beside the dwarf she pushed back the cloth to take a hold of one of his hands. As before he didn't immediately awake, but slowly came around.

"Sarah?" he groaned. "Wha? JARETH!?"

* * *

Sorry- so, so sorry for the long update. I am with... out WiFi! I have to load everything onto a USB at this point and transfer it when I get the chance of finding someone who will let me use their computer. A big shout out to my parents right now. So this chapter is a little shorter but I was eager to get something out there. Heads up I should be uploading multiple chapters next time, just no promises that it will be anytime soon... :(


End file.
